


Proof

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Underage Rape/Non-con, Up until the rooftop scene in Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: But then he got an idea.Peter looked so pretty when he was desperate.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my first fic of starkerfestivals darker starker event! The prompt was ‘coercion’. Keep in mind, this isn’t light stuff. Peter is the canon age he was in Homecoming (15) and the entire situation in this fic is manipulation 
> 
> Now, if you’re still on board, I hope you enjoy lol 💕

“Mr. Stark, please, don’t take the suit,” Peter begged. “Please, what can I do to keep it?”

Tony watched him, raising an eyebrow. He wanted to say that they were way past him being able to keep it. The teen had almost gotten himself and others killed. He didn’t deserve to keep being a superhero if he was just going to be reckless. 

But then he got an idea. 

Peter looked so pretty when he was desperate. 

“Let me tell you what,” Tony started, watching him. “I’ll let you prove it to me. You prove you want the suit, I’ll let you keep it.”

The teenager looked up at him, nodding quickly. “Thank you, Mr. Stark. Oh, thank you so much. What can I do?” 

A slight smirk pulled at Tony’s lips. “So quick to jump into that. Okay, kid. It’ll be a couple things. Let me take you back to the tower and I’ll tell you.”

He was a bad, bad man. And he hoped that the time it took to fly back to the tower would let him think of another way for Peter to prove it. 

But he didn’t. His first idea was what stuck. Because it was what he wanted. 

Peter stayed silent as he flew them to the tower, a real accomplishment for him. 

It made Tony worry that he knew what was going on. And that he would refuse. But then he remembered how desperate Peter was to keep the suit. He didn’t think he’d refuse anything. 

Tony started getting out of his own suit once they touched down, but he kept the gauntlets on. Just in case. He stepped into the building, glancing back to make sure that the other hero was following him. 

Peter was close behind, nervously wringing his hands together. “So...how do you want me to prove I want to keep it?” He really didn’t want to lose it. The suit was so much of him. He couldn’t lose that. 

The older man sighed softly, hands smoothing down the fabric of his dress pants. “Well, Peter. It’s very serious. I’m not sure if you’ll be mature enough to handle it,” he said slowly. 

“I can! I can be mature, Mr. Stark, I promise.” He pulled his mask off once they were completely inside and hidden. 

He didn’t know what was going to happen. He thought maybe he’d have to fight Tony, since he’d kept the gauntlets on, but he wasn’t sure. And he didn’t really want to fight the man. But he needed to keep the suit. 

“And you can’t tell anyone,” Tony told him. “Or we could both get in a lot of trouble. So it has to be a secret.”

The teen was definitely more worried at that. What couldn’t he tell people?

“I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” He felt like maybe he was making a mistake. 

“Take the suit off.” 

Fear flashed through Peter’s body. “But I’m proving myself!” 

“Relax, kid. I’m not taking it. Just take it off. Trust me.”

Peter wasn’t sure about trust. Why did he have to take the suit off? “I’m not...wearing clothes underneath,” he mumbled, blushing. 

Tony grinned a little. Even better. “That’s alright. Makes this even easier. Cmon, I don’t have all day.” 

The teenager watched him, slowly pressing the button in the center of the suit to let it relax around him. Then he kicked it away. 

The older man was pleased to see just how far his blush went. Aaaaall the way to halfway down his chest. 

He let his eyes rake over the boy, humming softly. He wasn’t sure how much of the muscle was just Peter and how much had come from his powers, but it didn’t matter too much. All of it looked delicious anyways. 

“Now...now what?” Peter asked nervously. 

Tony didn’t answer immediately, focusing in on the last bit of clothing that the boy was wearing. Just a pair of loose boxers that didn’t let him see nearly as much as he wanted to. “Now you take those off too.”

“B-but sir-“

“Do you want to keep the suit or not?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you were going to be a good boy for me, Peter.”

‘Good boy.’ The words sent a shiver down Peter’s spine. He liked the praise, loved it even. Especially coming from Mr. Stark. 

Even if he was unsure about the situation. 

“I can be good,” he murmured, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. “I can be good, Mr. Stark.” He slowly pushed the clothing down, closing his eyes. He felt so exposed. Completely bare in front of the man he’d idolized for so long. 

Humiliating. 

“Look at that,” Tony mused, smirking a little. “Taking my orders so well. And look how pretty.” He watched how Peter’s cock gave a small twitch at the words. 

So the kid had a thing for praise. He definitely saw that coming and he could work with that. 

“Now come here, Peter,” he ordered gently. He slid one hand over the growing bulge in his own slacks, squeezing gently for relief. 

Peter didn’t miss the action. “Mr. Stark?” He looked nervous. There was no denying the nature of what was going on. He just didn’t know why. 

“Yes, kid?” 

“Um...what- what are we doing?”

“Well, you’re proving to me that you want to keep your suit, right?” Tony chuckled, gesturing for the boy to come closer. “I thought that was obvious.”

“Yeah, but, what...what do you want me to do?” His voice trembled as he moved closer. Despite his fear and embarrassment, he knew he was getting hard. And there was absolutely no hiding it. 

The man hummed, gently setting his hand on Peter’s waist as he got closer. The boy’s bare skin erupted with goosebumps when it came into contact with the cool metal of the gauntlets. 

“Why are you wearing those, sir?” Peter asked weakly. 

Tony sighed a little. So many questions. “Just wearing them in case I have to use them, Peter. But you won’t make me, will you? You’re going to be my good boy, right?” 

The boy nodded in scared agreement. “I’ll be your good boy.” 

“Good.” The man’s hands began wandering, sliding down to cup and squeeze Peter’s ass for a moment. It was gorgeous, perfectly plump and round. Made him want to just eat him up. 

Maybe another time. 

Peter shivered under the touch, looking down in a weak attempt to hide his face. 

“Don’t hide, kid. You’re gorgeous. You shouldn’t be ashamed of this.” Tony’s hand moved again, brushing over the teen’s hip before dropping to cup his balls. 

A weak noise left the boy and he started to pull away nervously. But a stern look from Tony stopped him. “You want that suit back, don’t you?” 

He did. He told himself he would do anything to keep it. But now when faced with ‘anything’, he was more nervous. But he nodded slowly. 

“Then don’t do anything unless I tell you to. I need you to stay still.” Tony’s fingers cupped and massaged the teen’s balls for a moment, watching as it caused the boy’s cock to swell further until it was curving up towards his belly. “There we go. Much better.” He traced a finger from the base to the tip, smirking to himself. 

Peter’s hips shifted a little at the touch, a quiet whimper leaving him. The touch felt good, but he knew it was wrong. He didn’t want to want it. 

“Do you touch yourself, Peter? I mean, I’m sure you do. As innocent as you seem, I doubt you’ve kept from something like this.” He flicked the head of the teen’s cock gently, chuckling at the whine it earned him. “How do you touch yourself?”

“I mean...I just jerk off,” he whispered, color flooding his face again. 

“Is that it? Have you ever had anything in your ass before?” 

Peter bit his lip, closing his eyes from the embarrassment. “I’ve...I’ve tried my fingers before,” he answered softly. “But not very much.” 

Tony hummed. “So never anything too big, huh?” He didn’t want to hurt Peter. So maybe going all the way would have to wait for another time. 

“No….”

“That’s good to know. It’s okay, don’t be embarrassed. You’ll get there eventually,” Tony told him, gently wrapping his hand around the boy’s cock. He kept talking as he started stroking. “I’d be happy to help you get there. In exchange for letting you keep the suit a little longer.” 

Peter’s breath hitched. This wouldn’t be the last time anything would happen. He’d have to keep doing it.

Was the suit really worth it? 

“Well, Peter. I have another question. Have you ever touched anyone other than yourself?”

The teen shook his head quickly. “No. Never.”

“Okay, then.” He smirked. “Would you like to change that?”

Peter knew he didn’t really have a choice. “What do you want me to do, sir?”

“Take my cock out,” Tony instructed. “You don’t need to do anything too fancy this time. Just a handjob will be enough. But you have to make it good.”

The boy nodded slowly, reaching forward to unzip Tony’s pants and push his boxers down. It wasn’t long before his fingers were gently wrapping around the man’s cock. 

Tony was bigger than he was. Thicker. 

Peter bit his lip as he slowly started moving his hand. 

The older man’s hips started rocking as well, slowly fucking into the tight circle that Peter’s hand created. But it quickly got uncomfortable.

“It’s too dry,” he informed Peter. “You’ve got to remedy that somehow.” 

The boy looked at him with wide eyes before glancing around. He didn’t see anything they could use. Then it clicked what Tony wanted him to do. “Oh,” he whispered. 

He got down onto his knees, trying to pool the spit in his mouth. He really had no idea what he was doing. 

“Go on. Make it all wet for me.” Tony grinned down at him, lacing a gauntlet clad hand through his hair. 

Peter gently wrapped his lips around the tip, recoiling at the taste of the salty flesh and bitter precum. But Tony’s hand quickly forced him back on. He tried to fit some in his mouth, coating the shaft so that Tony wouldn’t get mad. 

When he was satisfied with what he’d done and tried to pull back, Tony kept him there. 

The man almost seemed breathless, eyes dark as he watched Peter. “Just suck on the tip a little. Forget the handjob, your mouth feels too good. Just...just suck the tip and I’ll be done,” he breathed. 

Peter blinked up at him, but nodded. He gently sucked the flared tip, tongue curiously running over the skin before wiggling as he found the slit. 

Tony gasped, gripping his hair tighter. “That’s it, fuck, that’s it, kid. Don’t stop that.” His hips thrust weakly, looking to continue the feeling. He was already approaching his high, fueled by the taboo and intense pleasure of the situation. 

The teen didn’t stop, tongue continuing to tease over the head. 

Tony moaned louder, mouth falling open before his orgasm crashed over him. “Fuck, kid!”

Peter’s eyes widened as he felt the first splash over his tongue, pulling back out of surprise. 

Tony didn’t stop him, instead just jerking himself through the high and watching as his cum painted the boy’s face. It was such a pretty picture that it felt like he would never stop cumming. 

When he finally came down from his high, he was panting. “God...that was so good, Peter. You did so good for me,” he praised. 

The boy just looked up at him, face painted with white. “Can...can I clean up?” He asked nervously. 

“Don’t you want to get off first?” Tony questioned, eyeing Peter’s straining cock. He couldn’t imagine the teen would just leave that. 

“I...I’m okay,” he said shyly. “I can do it...later….” 

Tony chuckled. He wanted to see the kid cum, but that could wait for another time. He didn’t need to rush. “Alright, I won’t push. You know where the bathroom is, go clean yourself up.” 

Peter stood slowly, rushing to the other room. 

The older man hummed, grabbing the boy’s boxers and hiding them quickly. He could keep those for later. Peter wouldn’t need them if he was back in the suit. 

Tony knew he was a bad man. An awful man. 

But the opportunity was just too perfect. He couldn’t help himself. And he couldn’t wait for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
